guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hassin's Shell
lol a nice begginer shield, green too, nice skin, i mean its not the best stats but hey its a green, i see lots of people wanting to buy it lol, goes nice with an ogre slaying knife for any beginner tank!!! not really worth farming though, boss is kinda cheap on people. but if u are in the area stop by and try your luck, they go for 500gp-3k as ive seen lately-snipey lizard-12/18/06 Are there any other unlinked green items? Or is this the only one of its kind? -Hesus An odd little thing about the drop rate, I found it dropped alot more for my lvl 6/7 ele then my 20 warrior. I don't know if this is just a coincidence, or maybe drop rates increase at lower levels?--Devils Apprentice 09:12, 18 February 2007 (CST) Well if it does then I'm really lucky, found one when i killed him for the first time with my lvl 20 Ele. Wasn't even trying to get it.--marcopolo47 21:11, 9 March 2007 (CST) I'm trying to farm this for my level 7 warrior, no luck so far. Tycn 03:48, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Ive been farming this shield for nearly two dozen tries, all with lvl 20 characters, and I haven't gotten it once. Do you think the drop is limited to only under-20 characters, or am I just having bad luck? (Perhaps a there is a leveled drop rate for Istani greens) Myko Ducor 15:27, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Just bad luck, I'm afraid. I've gotten it multiple times on level 20's. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:20, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hassin's Shell change of Stats I got Hassin's Shell as a drop and it was Armour 10 with no other bonus. Then I noticed just after I got to level 9, that the stats changed to Armour 8, Health +20. So does this change as you progress? 213.107.224.24 10:56, 21 December 2006 (CST)Aruncheheti Ptah :No, it was simply changed during patch. Woulnd't a real shield still be better, since it has the full 30hp? It would be really nice if anet made some shields for casters. P A R A S I T I C 03:41, 29 December 2006 (CST) Utility trumped by inability to mod It is a nice skin and I think it is dyed blue or something. The problem is it is more effective to get a shield of 8 armor with no req. and jsyt slap an inscription on it and a shield handle. That means you get 10 more HP (assuming you use a +30HP mod) and your choice of armor or -damage while enchanted/hexed/stanced/20%.-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 13:38, 3 January 2007 (CST) :idk, a +30 hp mod might be a little expensive for a noob to buy, it might be worth getting this sheild., just a thought--marcopolo47 21:51, 9 March 2007 (CST) :That's right, it's a noob green. It isn't as good as normal ones. Shido 09:23, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::The problem is, even for the low levels it was meant for you would do better by giving them a non-noob green. Same armor, and potentially more health and an inscription... Oh well, at least it looks nice. DKS01 18:14, 24 February 2007 (CST) PvP Unlinked meaning constant +8 armor, unconditional +20 health. This is good for E-Denial. :... and not meeting the req of a 16 armour +30hp shield gives +8 armour and +30hp — Skuld 15:51, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Greens Page If you look up Hassin's Shell for Istan Greens, its under the paragon section... But it's unlinked, so should it be there? The Imperialist :I figure the shield uses a standard Paragon shield skin, right? So leave it there, otherwise the Pargon section'd be empty! Poor Paragons, even the Istan monsters have abandoned you... --Valentein 09:20, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::Or maybe Hassin is a paragon so he drops a paragon item. -SuperStretch 17:31, 21 June 2007 (CDT)